A conventional radiographic imaging apparatus has an imaging system including a radiation tube to irradiate a subject with radiation and a radiation detector to detect the radiation. The radiation tube and detector are oppositely arranged such that a subject is sandwiched between them. A radiographic image of the subject is taken while relatively rotating the subject and imaging system. Conventionally known radiographic imaging apparatuses radiograph a subject in a standing or sitting position as well as in a side lying position (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2000-210280 (p. 2, FIG. 1) and 5-42132 (p. 2, FIG. 1)).
The conventional standing or sitting type radiographic imaging apparatus which radiographs a subject in a standing or sitting position while rotating the subject or imaging system is not designed to place the arms of the subject by using an optimum means in radiographing the chest or belly of the subject. That is, the apparatus is unable to either avoid making a subject feel fatigue, pains, or fears during imaging or in changing or positioning the subject, or reliably maintain a condition with arms retracted from the imaging region during imaging. In addition, the apparatus has no good operability for a radiographer.